<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silver Trio and the Philosopher's Stone by SleeplessGayness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780532">The Silver Trio and the Philosopher's Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessGayness/pseuds/SleeplessGayness'>SleeplessGayness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Silver Trio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, Gen, Manipulative Golden Trio, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Smart Harry Potter, Smart Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessGayness/pseuds/SleeplessGayness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world wasn’t fair. They all knew this, but no one said they had to except it.</p><p>Harry spent majority of his life being abused by his aunt, uncle, and cousin.</p><p>Hermione spent majority of her life being bullied by her peers and neglected by her parents.</p><p>Ron spent majority of his life being forgotten in he shadows of his family.</p><p>When the time came for their first year of Hogwarts they planned. They planned to be the best, because they were better than those around them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Silver Trio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry looked at his cousin's cast with a strange expression.</p><p>
  <em>'I have power. I...I'm better.'</em>
</p><p>The incident had happened a week ago and he was still pondering on what had occurred.</p><p>It was his idiot cousin's birthday and, just like every other day, Harry found himself being awoken from his sleep by his aunt's screaming. He cooked breakfast and waited patiently for his relatives to finish eating before taking the leftovers. He was then forced to accompany his relatives to the zoo. While he loved seeing the animals he hated the way Dudley acted. The fat boy ran around, demanding the animals move or do tricks. When they got to the reptile section of the zoo it was the same story. When one of the snakes didn't move Dudley threw a fit before going to look at the lizard.</p><p>When Harry had stepped up to the glass the snake raised his head and, much to the young boy's surprise, and spoke to him. They had a nice little conversation until Dudley came running back, pushing Harry down, and pressing his face against the glass.</p><p>Then the glass disappeared.</p><p>It had caused a panic. The snake slithered out and escaped while people tried to figure out what had happened and get Dudley out of the display. Harry had never seen Vernon so angry.</p><p>When they got back Harry had already prepared himself for what was to come. First was the ear lashing. He was to blame for what happened. Dudley didn't like that. He attacked Harry, his pasty face turning red. He punched Harry over and over again until the smaller boy felt something he hadn't felt before.</p><p>Rage.</p><p>He knew what it was like to be mad, he was mad everyday, but rage was new to him. Everyday he had to deal with the abuse of his relatives. He was constantly put down and blamed for everything. Rage fueled him.</p><p>Dudley suddenly flew back several feet and crashed into the ground with a heavy thud. The boy sobbed and Vernon and Petunia stared at Harry in pure and utter terror.</p><p>He had expected to be punished. He had expected to be killed. But it never came. They were scared of him. They didn't force him to cook or clean. They didn't yell at him at all.</p><p><em>'It's strange,'</em> Harry thought.</p><p>It was obvious that he was different from his relatives and he knew it had something to do with his parents. He began looking for clues, starting in the attic. He came across and old chest that contained all sorts of items. Very peculiar items.</p><p>He was a wizard.</p><p>He was a wizard and he had a heritage as well. And when he turned eleven he would be expecting a letter from the school Hogwarts.</p><p>Harry looked at Dudley's cast. He smirked. It was a cruel, dark smirk.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm better than you. I'm better than you, you... you <strong>bastards</strong>.'</em>
</p><p>===</p><p>Hermione looked up from her book and out of her bedroom window. Children played together happily without a care in the world.</p><p>
  <em>'Fools.'</em>
</p><p>Hermione's face twisted into a sneer as she looked at the children. The same children who had bullied her for years.</p><p>Her life was never glamorous. While it was not the worst it was far from the best. Her parents tried to be there for her but she wasn't what they wanted. They wanted a child that would go out and play with other children. One that liked to laugh and play games. Not a girl who was smarter than those three years ahead of her. They eventually gave up and mostly forgot about her.</p><p>Hermione had long sense grown out of the childish mindset most people kept until they were young adults. She knew that the world was cruel and that she could die at any moment. She also knew that while she wasn't strong physically, she could easily outsmart many. She was a genius. She wasn't being cocky either. She knew the capacity of her mind... and she would expand it.</p><p>She knew there was something different about her. Whenever she got too angry strange things happened. Things would break or disappear. She also seemed to heal faster than the average person.</p><p>It was peculiar.</p><p>She began observing people in different locations. The way they acted and what they did. It seemed people with magic wasn't all that uncommon. It also seemed that she was one of these people.</p><p>She couldn't do anything yet, it was to early. She would have to wait for the right moment or for the opportunity to come to her.</p><p>Hermione was patient. She could wait.</p><p>She glared hard at a boy who had always pulled her hair whenever she went outside. As the boy climbed up a tree to get the frisbee he was playing with down. Once he was high up the branch he was standing on snapped and he fell to the ground, landing on his left leg with a sickening crack.</p><p>Hermione smirked at the panicking children. It was dark and sadistic and if they saw the look in her eyes they would have gone running.</p><p>
  <em>'I better than you. I'm better than you <strong>fools</strong>!'</em>
</p><p>===</p><p>Ron glared at his older brothers. He was annoyed. Extremely annoyed.</p><p>
  <em>'I'll be something. Something great.'</em>
</p><p>Ron loved his family, he really did, but sometimes it felt like life went the extra mile to make him doubt that without having him abused. He never got anything new. His old toys, clothes, his wand, even his blankets all once belonged to his older brothers. They all got new stuff though. Even Fred and George got more new things than him. Then there was his younger sister. He couldn't really blame his parents for buying Ginny new things because she was the only girl. It made sense for her to get new things. It didn't make sense that the only thing Ron could call his own was his toothbrush.</p><p>He also couldn't help but wonder if his family really cared for what he did. His oldest brother, Bill, had become Head Boy and a Prefect at Hogwarts before moving on to work at Gringotts. Charlie had also been a Prefect at Hogwarts and had graduated last year and went to study dragons. Percy was the third Prefect of his siblings and was given a screech owl as a gift. Even though Fred and George's pranks annoyed everyone to no end they always received praise for their creativity and their ability to pull them off. Ginny was also praised a lot of being able to handle her older brothers and being responsible despite being the youngest.</p><p>No one cared for Ron's strategic mind. No one cared for his deep knowledge of quidditch or his great skill in wizard's chess.</p><p>For some time Ron knew he was different. He didn't have the same happy personality his family had. When not watching quidditch then he preferred the quiet. He was also more concerned about his family's financial problems than most of his family seemed. Money wasn't everything, but it sure as hell was important!</p><p>He wasn't blind either. Poor or not he had a lot of expectations people wanted him to meet. He was in his family's shadow. No one bothered to think of what he wanted to do with his life. They only cared that he became as great as his brothers.</p><p>His brothers who were all in Gryffindor.</p><p>Ron smirked. It was sly and promised a great plan.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm better than you. I won't be left in your <strong>shadow</strong> forever.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'Being famous is a pain, but maybe I could use this to my advantage,'</em> Harry thought to himself. <em>'I'll have to be extra careful with how I do things.'</em></p>
<p>Harry walked along side Hagrid, looking at everything he could at Diagon Alley. Harry didn't like many people, hell he didn't like anyone really, but he found himself genuinely enjoying Hagrid's company and he had only known him for a day.</p>
<p>The Dursley's had ignored Harry's first Hogwarts letter, but more kept coming until Vernon had moved them all the way to a hut on a rock. Around midnight, Hagrid showed up, shocking the Dursleys. Hagrid proceeded to tell Harry how his parents died and wish him a happy birthday, he even gave him a cake.</p>
<p>"Gringotts."</p>
<p>Harry focused on the tall white building they stopped in front of. Hagrid had told him about the building. It was the only bank in the Wizarding World and it was run by goblins. Harry looked around hoping to spot one. He smiled when he saw a short, fair skined person wearing a scarlet and gold uniform standing by the bronze doors.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's a goblin," Hagrid said to Harry.</p>
<p>The goblin bowed to them as they walked inside. They were met with a pair of silver doors with words engraved upon them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Enter, stranger, but take heed</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of what awaits the sin of greed</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For those who take, but do not earn,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Must pay most dearly in their turn.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So if you seek beneath our floors</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A treasure that was never yours,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thief, you have been warned, beware</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of finding more than treasure there.</em>
</p>
<p>"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," Hagrid said.</p>
<p><em>'Do they really have a dragon in there or is it just a ruse to scare people away from robbing it?'</em> Harry wondered.</p>
<p>They walked trough the silver doors and were greeted by the sight of a vast marble hall. Some goblins were working away at a long counter and others were leading people through the many doors around the hall. Harry walked with Hagrid to the counter, paying rapt attention. He needed to know the process of depositing money from the bank and just how much money he had.</p>
<p>"Morning," Hagrid said to a free goblin. "We've come ter some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."</p>
<p>"You have his key, sir?"</p>
<p>"Got it in here somewhere," Hagrid said as he emptied his pockets.</p>
<p>Soon enough he held up a golden key.</p>
<p>"Got it," Hagrid said.</p>
<p>The goblin examined the key closely and nodded.</p>
<p>"That seems to be in order," the goblin said.</p>
<p>"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said, puffing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."</p>
<p>The goblin took the letter and read it carefully.</p>
<p>"Very well," he said, handing the letter back to Hagrid. "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"</p>
<p>Harry and Hagrid followed Griphook, another goblin, towards one of the many doors.</p>
<p>"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry questioned.</p>
<p>"Can't tell yeh that," Hagrid said mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."</p>
<p><em>'It's most likely something powerful and valuable,'</em> Harry thought. <em>'I shouldn't get ahead of myself. I don't know that much about this world and I don't know any magic yet. I have to be smart.'</em></p>
<p>Griphook opened one of the doors to reveal a narrow sone passageway lit by flaming torches. It sloped downward steeply and there was a little railway in the center. Griphook whistled and a little cart came hurtling up the tracks. Once they were all inside the cart took off at high speed.</p>
<p><em>'It really is like a maze down here,'</em> Harry thought. <em>'It's kind of like a roller coaster.'</em></p>
<p>Harry doubted Hagrid would like roller coasters very much his green face was anything to go off of. Thankfully the cart stopped in front of a small door in the passage wall.</p>
<p>Once they were out of the cart Harry held his breath in anticipation, waiting to see just how much money he had.</p>
<p>Griphook unlocked the door and pulled it open. Green smoke poured out of the room, blocking its contents from view. Once it cleared out Harry stared in awe at what he say.</p>
<p>There were mountains of gold and silver coins and more Knuts then he could count. He and Hagrid piled some of it into the bag.</p>
<p>"The gold ones are Galleons," Hagrid explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough."</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"Can I have my key?" Harry asked. "I would feel more comfortable if I had it with me. The Dursley's always took things I didn't keep safe."</p>
<p>"Of course yeh can, but yeh can't be goin' here alone until yer fourteen," Hagrid said.</p>
<p>Harry nodded and took the key from the goblin.</p>
<p>"I understand," Harry said as he pocketed the key.</p>
<p>They climbed back inside the cart, much to Hagrid's dismay.</p>
<p>"Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?" Hagrid asked.</p>
<p>"One speed only."</p>
<p>They went deeper and deeper and it was getting colder and colder. Harry tired to look down into a ravine that they had traveled over, only to be pulled back by Hagrid.</p>
<p>The cart stopped in front of vault seven hundred and thirteen and Harry immediately noticed a difference with this vault. It had no keyhole.</p>
<p>"Stand back," Griphook said.</p>
<p>He reached out one of his long fingers and stroked the door three times. Harry watched in fascination as the door melted away.</p>
<p>"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," Griphook told him.</p>
<p>Harry shivered at the thought of being trapped in the room.</p>
<p>"How often do you check?" Harry questioned.</p>
<p>"About once every ten years."</p>
<p>Harry decided not to think about that and looked inside the vault. What inside was so important?</p>
<p>For a second he thought the vault was empty. He had expected for there to at least be some money inside with whatever they were protecting, but there was nothing. Not even a single Knut was in the room. His eyes finally landed on a small package wrapped up in brown paper laying on the floor. Hagrid picked up the package and tucked it inside of his coat.</p>
<p>"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," Hagrid said.</p>
<p>Once they were outside Hagrid pointed to a shop that said Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.</p>
<p>"Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid said. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, Hagrid was still looked a bit green from the carts, and walked towards the shop. A blond haired boy was walking out of the shop as he entered.</p>
<p>The woman running the shop, Madam Malkin he assumed, was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.</p>
<p>"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin asked. "Got a lot here. A young lady is being fitted up just now in fact."</p>
<p>Madam Malkin led Harry to the back of the shop where a girl was standing on a footstool with another witch pinning her robe.</p>
<p>"Hello," the girl said. "Are you going to Hogwarts too? My names Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."</p>
<p>"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Hermione."</p>
<p>The shop went silent for a moment before Harry was once again found himself on the end of praise. He received handshakes from everyone there excluding Hermione.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright," Madam Malkin said after a few minutes. "The boy is still getting ready for his first year at Hogwarts. We don't want to waste his time."</p>
<p>Once everyone calmed down Hermione once again spoke to Harry.</p>
<p>"Do you know what house you'll be in?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately no," Harry sighed. "I haven't had time to go through all of my parents old things. I planned on reading a book on Hogwarts on my way there, however. Could you tell me something's about the houses?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Hermione explained. "I'm not sure how your sorted, but it has something to do with the traits you carry. Gryffindor values courage, nerve, chivalry, and daringness. Those who are in Hufflepuff are supposed to be hard-working, loyal, friendly, honest, and, usually, impartial. Ravenclaw values learning, wisdom, wit, and intellect. Finally, Slytherins tend to be ambitious, cunning, strong leaders, and achievement-oriented. I'd still check the book if I were you. There's more information that you'll want."</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"Well whatever house I'm in, I hope they aren't too loud," Harry said. "I prefer the quiet. Makes it easier to study."</p>
<p>"I couldn't agree more," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>Harry smiled. He enjoyed Hermione's company very much. She was kind, smart, and didn't fawn over him like most people did when they found out who he was.</p>
<p>"Is he with you?" Hermione asked, staring out the window.</p>
<p>Hagrid was standing outside with two ice creams.</p>
<p>"Yes," Harry told her. "His name's Hagrid. He's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He's a lot nicer than he looks."</p>
<p>"That's you done, my dear," Madam Malkin said.</p>
<p>Harry nodded and hopped off of the footstool. He turned and waved at Hermione.</p>
<p>"Bye Hermione," Harry said.</p>
<p>"Bye Harry."</p>
<p>Hagrid handed him his ice cream once he got outside and they continued on their way.</p>
<p>"Seemed like yeh were havin' a good time talkin' to that girl," Hagrid said. "Good to see yer makin' friends."</p>
<p>"She was telling me about the Hogwarts houses," Harry said. "I hope I see her again."</p>
<p>"Yeh know what house you want to be in?" Hagrid questioned.</p>
<p>"One that's quiet."</p>
<p>"I guess your parents house isn't for you then. They were in Gryffindor. A rowdy bunch," Hagrid said before shaking his head. "Well whatever house yeh end up in, I'm sure your parents would be proud."</p>
<p>Hagrid led Harry from shop to shop, stopping to drag Harry away from advanced books and items the interested him. It wasn't long before they had gotten through most of the list of school supplies.</p>
<p>"Just yer wand left," Hagrid said. "Oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."</p>
<p>"You don't have to-"</p>
<p>"I know I don't have to," Hagrid interrupted him. "Tell yeh what. I'll get yer an animal. Not a toad, toads went out of fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at — an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Harry said. "She's beautiful."</p>
<p>"Don' mention it," Hagrid said gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from the Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."</p>
<p><em>'A wand,'</em> Harry thought.</p>
<p>From what he had read wands were the main way to channel magic. Of course it was possible to preform wandless magic, he had done it many times on accident.</p>
<p>The shop was narrow and shabby with golden letters over the door reading Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on the faded purple cushion in the dusty window.</p>
<p>When they went inside Harry felt as if he had entered a strict library. It was quiet and empty except for a single spindly chair that Hagrid sat on. There were thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly all the way up to the ceiling.</p>
<p>Harry shivered as the back of his neck prickled. The dust and the silence seemed to tingle with some secret magic.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon."</p>
<p>Harry jumped at the voice and Hagrid must have too if he loud crunching noise was anything to go off of.</p>
<p>An old man was standing before them, his eyes wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.</p>
<p>"Hello," Harry replied.</p>
<p>"Ah yes," the man said. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter."</p>
<p>It wasn't a question.</p>
<p>"You have your mother's eyes. It seems like only yesterday she was in here herself, buying first wand," the man sighed. "Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."</p>
<p>Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry.</p>
<p><em>'His eyes,'</em> Harry suppressed the shiver.</p>
<p>"You're father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfigurations," Mr. Ollivander said. "Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."</p>
<p>The man moved even closer. He and Harry were almost nose to nose and Harry could seem himself in the man's misty eyes.</p>
<p>"And that's where..."</p>
<p>Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it," Mr. Ollivander said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well if I had known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."</p>
<p>He shook his head and focused on the third person in the shop.</p>
<p>"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again.... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" Mr. Ollivander asked.</p>
<p>"It was, sir, yes," Hagrid said.</p>
<p>"Good wand, that one, but I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" Mr. Ollivander said, suddenly stern.</p>
<p>"Er... yes, they did, yes," Hagrid shifted. "I've still got the pieces, though."</p>
<p>"But you don't use them?" Mr. Ollivander asked sharply.</p>
<p>Hagrid clutched his umbrella, an action only Harry seemed to catch.</p>
<p><em>'The pieces must be in there!'</em> Harry realized. <em>'That's how he did magic with his umbrella.'</em></p>
<p>"Oh, no, sir," Hagrid answered.</p>
<p>Mr. Ollivander gave Hagrid a piercing look.</p>
<p>"Hmmm," Mr. Ollivander turned to Harry. "Well, now Mr. Potter. Let me see."</p>
<p>He pulled a long tape measure with sliver markings out of his pockets.</p>
<p>"Which is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked.</p>
<p>"My right," Harry replied.</p>
<p>"Hold out your arm," Mr. Ollivander instructed. "That's it."</p>
<p>Harry watched in fascination as the tape measure began measuring him on his own.</p>
<p>"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragon ," Mr. Ollivander told him. "No two Ollivander wands are the same. Just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."</p>
<p>Harry hummed as the tape measure measured in between his nostrils. That was good to know. He had to keep his wand safe then.</p>
<p>Mr. Ollivander was moving around the shelves, taking down boxes.</p>
<p>"That will do," he said.</p>
<p>The tape measure crumbled into a heap on the floor in front of Harry.</p>
<p>"Right then Mr. Potter try this one," Mr. Ollivander gave him a wand. "Birchwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."</p>
<p>Harry barley got to wave the wand around before Mr. Ollivander snatched it from his hand.</p>
<p>"Maple and pheonix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try," Mr. Ollivander gave him another wand.</p>
<p>This time Harry hardly raised the wand before it was snatched away.</p>
<p>"No, no," Mr. Ollivander said. "Here. Ebony and unicorn hair. Eight-and-a-half inches. Springy. Go on! Go on, try it out!"</p>
<p>Wand after wand piled up as he continued to try them out. Though he seemed to be happy about this. With each failed wand, his smile grew.</p>
<p>"Tricky customer, aye!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "Not to worry. We'll find the perfect match here somewhere. I wonder... now... yes. Why not. An unusual combination. Yew and pheonix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple."</p>
<p>Harry took the wand. He felt the sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head and brought it swishing down. A stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls.</p>
<p>Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander our in joy.</p>
<p>"Oh bravo! Yes indeed, very good!" Mr. Ollivander cheered. "Well, well, well... how curious. How very curious."</p>
<p>He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering 'curious, curious'.</p>
<p>"What's curious?" Harry questioned.</p>
<p>Mr. Ollivander stared at Harry with his pale eyes.</p>
<p>"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single one," Mr. Ollivander said. "It so happens that the pheonix who's feather is in your wand gave another just, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother, why it's brother gave you that scar."</p>
<p>Harry touched his scar in shock. This had to mean something.</p>
<p>"Yes. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen," Mr. Ollivander said. "The wand chooses the wizard, remember. I think we must expect great things from you Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great."</p>
<p><em>'They fear his name,'</em> Harry thought. <em>'Voldemort must have been extremely powerful to strike that much fear into people.'</em></p>
<p>Harry paid for his wand and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.</p>
<p>As they walked Harry looked up at Hagrid.</p>
<p>"Hagrid, I can't go back to the Dursleys. How they treat me is illegal," Harry said. "Do you think you can help me?"</p>
<p>Harry didn’t know why he trusted Hagrid so much after only knowing him for a short time. It was probably because he was the first person who cared for him and told him the truth.</p>
<p>Hagrid scowled at the ground. His view of the Dursleys was getting worse and worse.</p>
<p>"Of course I'll help yah Harry," Hagrid said. "It might take some time, but you'll be out of there. Don’t yah worry."</p>
<p>Harry smiled. This was turning out to be a pretty the best birthday he'd ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His last month with the Dursleys went by slower than Harry would have liked. They were even more afraid of him now than ever, but they still hated him and they were terrible at hiding it. Every time he was in the same room with one of them he could practically hear the insults they were thinking of. They didn't dare say anything out loud though. They didn't say anything to him at all. Though he didn't complain when he got Dudley's second bedroom.</p><p>He kept himself busy with studying and taking care of his owl, whom he had named Hedwig. He wanted to learn as much as he could about magic and the Wizarding World before he arrived at Hogwarts. He refused to remain the victim forever.</p><p>He counted down the days until his departure excitedly. It would take years, but eventually <em>he</em> would be the one with power. <em>He</em> would be standing above others as proof of his hard work.</p><p>He could hardly wait.</p><p>As September 1st drew closer and closer he knew he would have to speak to Vernon about getting to King's Cross Station. On the last day of August he finally decided to speak to his uncle.</p><p>Dudley had shrieked and ran out of the room once he saw him. Vernon and Petunia ignored him.</p><p>Harry cleared his throat to get their attention and Vernon grunted in reply.</p><p>"I need a ride to King's Cross Station tomorrow," Harry said. "Would you be able to drive me?"</p><p>Harry received another grunt which he took as a yes. He turned around and began making his way back up the stairs before Vernon spoke.</p><p>"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train," he sneered. "Magic carpets all got punctures have they?"</p><p>Harry didn't reply.</p><p>"Where is this school?" Vernon asked.</p><p>"The Scottish Highlands," Harry replied.</p><p>Though he didn't really understand how he was going to get there. His ticket said the train was at platform nine and three-quarters. He had never heard of such a platform.</p><p>"Fine, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother," Vernon said.</p><p>"Why are you going to London?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"Taking Dudley to the hospital. Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."</p><p>Harry smirked as he went to pack his things. Hagrid had given him that tail the night he met the man. He thought the tail suited Dudley very well.</p><p>===</p><p>The next morning Harry woke up and got ready for the day. He put on his normal clothes because he didn't want to walk around in his wizard's robes. That would surly get him some looks. Once he was finished he double checked to make sure he had everything he needed and waited for the Dursleys to get ready.</p><p>They reached the station at half past ten and Vernon dropped Harry's trunk into a cart and drove off. Harry made his way towards platform nine and tried to figure out where his train was. He really should have asked Hagrid about this.</p><p>He was thankful he covered Hedwig's cage because he didn't no how long he stood there, trying to figure out where to go. He couldn't ask anyone because he was sure they would think he was insane.</p><p><em>'There's only ten minutes left to board the train,'</em> Harry thought.</p><p>"-packed with Muggles of course-"</p><p>Harry perked up at that and searched for the source of the voice. It was a plump woman who was walking with four boys and a girl, all with flaming red hair. Each of the boys had a trunk like Harry's own and they had an owl.</p><p>He followed them and stopped when they did.</p><p>"Now, what's the platform number?" The woman asked.</p><p>"Nine and three-quarters!" The girl piped. "Mom, can't I go..."</p><p>"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet," the woman said. "All right, Percy, you go first."</p><p>Harry watched closely as the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. Unfortunately a swarm of tourists blocked his view and once they cleared up the boy was gone.</p><p>"Fred, you next," the woman said looking at another one of her sons.</p><p>"I'm not Fred, I'm George," the boy said. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"</p><p>Right next to the boy was an almost identical copy. Twins.</p><p>"Sorry, George, dear."</p><p>"Only joking, I am Fred," the boy said before taking off towards the platform.</p><p>One moment he was there the next he wasn't. How?</p><p>The same happened to the third boy as well. He walked towards the platform and then he wasn't anywhere.</p><p>"Excuse me," Harry said as he walked up to the woman. "Can you tell me how to get to theplatform?"</p><p>"First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too," the woman pointed to the youngest male.</p><p>The boy was a few inches taller than Harry. He was skinny and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. He seemed to carry himself differently than his family. He stood straighter and had a bored look on his face much like Harry's own.</p><p>"Yes," Harry said. "Could you please help me?"</p><p>"Of course," the woman said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it in a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before run."</p><p>"Okay," Harry said. "Thank you."</p><p>He held his breath for a second before rushing towards the barrier. He closed his eyes right before he reached the barrier and braced himself... but the crash never came. He opened his eyes to see a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform full of people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He had done it.</p><p>Harry hurried through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first before trying to pull his trunk up the stairs, but sadly he was never physically strong.</p><p><em>'Probably because the Dursleys hogged all the food,'</em> Harry thought bitterly.</p><p>"Want a hand?"</p><p>It was one of the twins from earlier.</p><p>"Yes, please," Harry panted.</p><p>"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"</p><p>Soon enough Harry was sitting in his compartment.</p><p>"Thanks," Harry said, pushing his hair out of his eyes,</p><p>"What's that?" One of the twins asked, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.</p><p>"Blimey," the other twin said. "Are you-?"</p><p>"He is," the first twin said. "Aren't you?"</p><p>"If you mean am I Harry Potter, then yes," Harry nodded.</p><p>The two boys gawked at him, and Harry sighed. Then, to his relief, a voice floated through the door.</p><p>"Fred? George? Are you there?"</p><p>"Coming, Mom."</p><p>With one last look at Harry they hopped off the train. He listened in on the family's conversation. The eldest, Percy, was something called a prefect, but before long the topic turned to Harry himself, thankfully they only had nice things to say. He watched the boys climb onto the train, saying goodbye to their mother and sister.</p><p>The train began to move and Harry grabbed one of his books to read.After a few minutes the door to the compartment opened and the youngest male red-head, Ron, stepped inside.</p><p>"Mind if I sit here?" Ron asked. "My brothers are playing with a tarantula right now."</p><p>"Sure," Harry nodded.</p><p>"What are you reading?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Ancient Runes Made Easy," Harry replied.</p><p>Ron nodded.</p><p>"So are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said, moving his hair. "I got the scar and everything."</p><p>"So Voldemort really did give you a scar," Ron breathed.</p><p>Harry's eyes widened.</p><p>"You actually say his name?" Harry asked. "Most people call him You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Saying his name won't summon him," Ron said. "It's stupid to be afraid of a name, especially if he's dead. And if he somehow survived, how is anyone going to stop him when they flinch at the mention of his name."</p><p>"Too true," Harry agreed. "So are all of your family wizards?"</p><p>"Yes," Ron nodded. "But we don't believe in that pure-blood supremacy bullshit though. What's it like to live with Muggles?"</p><p>"Well my aunt, uncle, and cousin are horrible, but others aren't so bad," Harry shrugged. "But they tend to annoy me at times as well. They want me to play with other kids my age when I'm studying and other stuff. Though I guess that's happens with wizards as well."</p><p>"I know how that feels," Ron agreed. "I'm not the smartest person, but I'd still like to be smart enough to get a high paying career."</p><p>"Me as well. I can't live off of my inheritance and I wanted to be away from my relatives as soon as possible," Harry said. "Bet it's nice having three brothers."</p><p>"Five," Ron corrected. "And I do love them all, but my family doesn't have much money. I also have a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left Hogwarts, Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks their funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. I never get anything new either. Everything I own except for my toothbrush is a hand me down."</p><p>"That's what my relatives did to me. They always gave me my cousin's old things," Harry sighed. "Though if you don't want to be in your family's shadow, find do something none of them have done before."</p><p>"I plan to," Ron grumbled.</p><p>Harry glanced down at his books.</p><p>"You want something to read?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Got any books on Alchemy?" Ron asked.</p><p>Harry grabbed a book titled, Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science, Grade 1 and handed it to Ron.</p><p>They sat in silence, reading their books. For about thirty minutes they read in silence before a girl with bushy brown hair and a book in her hands opened the door.</p><p>"Hermione?" Harry questioned. "Good to see you."</p><p>Hermione smiled at Harry.</p><p>"Good to see you as well Harry," she nodded. "Have either of you seen a toad?A boy named Neville lost one."</p><p>"Can't say I have," Harry shook his head. "Sorry."</p><p>"Haven't seen one either," Ron shrugged. "Though that reminds me that I have to get Scabbers back form my brothers."</p><p>Hermione turned to Ron and stuck her hand out.</p><p>"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you," Hermione said.</p><p>"Ron Weasley, nice to meet you too," Ron replied, shaking her hand.</p><p>Hermione glanced back outside.</p><p>"Do either of you mind if I sit here with you?" Hermione asked. "The other kids are rather... loud."</p><p>"I don't see why not," Harry said.</p><p>She sat down and looked at the two boys.</p><p>"What houses do you want to be in?" She questioned.</p><p>"Anywhere except for Gryffindor," Ron replied immediately. "Practically everyone in my family is in Gryffindor. No one has been assigned a different house for generations. If I go there I'll never be free of my family’s shadow."</p><p>"Well I wish you the best of luck with that," Harry said. "I honestly don’t care much about the house I'm in as long as I can get my studies done."</p><p>"Agreed," Hermione said. "Most people our age don’t seem to understand the infinite benefits of studying."</p><p>"Especially with the powers we have," Harry nodded. "If certain muggles had magic then the world would have been conquered a long time ago."</p><p>"Really?" Ron questioned.</p><p>"Of course," Hermione said. "Many people came close, but failed in the end for one reason or another. If they had magic at their disposal then we would be living different lives."</p><p>"Though, I suppose now people don’t have enough brains to do that anymore," Harry snorted. "And the Muggle World isn’t even worth the effort anyway. The Wizarding World on the other hand, has seemingly endless resources, no matter how outdated things may seem."</p><p>"Ruling the Wizarding World," Ron mumbled. "Sounds appealing."</p><p>Harry and Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Well I’m glad I have at least two friends starting here," Harry said. "I hope we’re in the same house."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>